robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
RoAir
RoAir (rebranded RoAir International Airlines) was founded in 2009 by yrrebRBLX. With almost 4,000 members at one time, RoAir the largest airline on ROBLOX and is one of the oldest existing airlines. yrrebRBLX announced the termination of the original RoAir operations at on May 31, 2014, with his reasons explained here. After several months of closure, RoAir was relaunched as RoAir International Airlines 'on November 19, 2014. History 'Early Years (2009 - 2010) In January 2009, ROBLOX user Yrreb founded RoAir. At the time of it's founding, the ROBLOX group feature was inexistent. During this time, much of RoAir's original following was undocumented. Following the inception of the group feature later in the year, RoAir created it's group. 'Airline Evolution (2010 - 2012)' In 2010, ROBLOX user Darwin12 joined RoAir. Darwin12 brought extensive funding to the table in collaboration with Yrreb and his high ranks who assumed positions in the airlines. They began running ads in a campaign. The campaign allotted a grand total of almost 23,500 ROBUX in ads to the group. It's explosive growth ultimately created the general aviation community and would run a grander role later. 'Exploit Period & Turn in Ownership (May 2012 - August 2012)' Following the events of extensive exploits, the original owner of RoAir, Yrreb gave Darwin12 possession of the group in an intervention regarding to the continued stress and events causing Yrreb troubles at the time. During this time, Darwin12 is said to have harboured the group. Most of his three month leadership is regarded to as decent, but not revolutionary. However, there still was some critical response from alternative aviation members attributing that Darwin12 was only taking RoAir for money. This was later shot down by Yrreb himself in a personal blurb statement released after Darwin12 returned the group to Yrreb in August 2012. Following the return of the group, Yrreb began an extensive reboot of the group in an effort to preserve the activity and quality of the group. This included the exilation of the four thousand members presently in the group at the time of, the removal of over 2000 pages of wall posts, the reorganization of ranks, and more. Following the return of the group to Yrreb, Darwin12 left RoAir for 9 months. 'Grand Evolution (August 2012 - March 2013)' RoAir blossomed and grew with Yrreb's return to the group in August 2012. People came back to the airline in time. During this period of growth, Yrreb introduced a variety of outstanding new aircraft and outstanding new airports to the airline over the few months. On March 29, 2013, following the hack of Darwin12, Coxyoo deliberately framed Yrreb for the hack. This resulted in a permanent ban on Yrreb's original account. The group was quickly grabbed by LightningPace, and later was returned to Yrreb on his new account YrrebRBLX - this event was left with much controversy, and ultimately was one of the many reasons Coxyoo left ROBLOX. Darwin12 himself even tried to convince ROBLOX to unban him, claiming that Coxyoo was the user responsible for the hack. ROBLOX refused to make any action and only gave Coxyoo a one-day ban. 'Regrowth (April 2013 - May 2014)' Following the deletion of Yrreb's account, Yrreb created the account "YrrebRBLX" and reclaimed RoAir. Following the events of March 29, Yrreb began doing extremely generous and different things with RoAir. Yrreb began open-sourcing a variety of older work. In time, he even open-sourced his entire collection of planes. On January 11, 2014, Yrreb made all RoAir flights free. This suspended ticketing from the airline entirely. Since the Grand Evolution of RoAir began, RoAir introduced a variety of new airports. These airports included Dawes, Howarden, Heartland, Calcia, Linate, and an updated version of Mayford. Most notably though was RoAir's "hub" referred to as Keflavik International Airport which in 2014 became considered one of the most active airports on ROBLOX, following a variety of statements from large airline owners and holders. Finale (May 31, 2014) During late 2013, Yrreb became annoyed with the constant messaging of people to make aircraft and liveries for them. Weeks before May 2014, Yrreb began to notice less people coming to flights, with 3/4 of the passengers being his Skype contacts. Aproxiamately three hours before 12 AM BST on May 30, 2014, Yrreb announced an Eastfield flight schedueled to depart at 12 AM BST, in which the same result occured with the previous flight. The outcome of this flight was to decide if it is still worth RoAir to continue operations or to close down. Following the flight, Yrreb announced the closure of the group. Exile of its 2500 members was complete by the 31st of May 2014 in only four hours, aided by bot programs used by Kane Smith. Rebirth (November 2014 to Present) Five months following the closure of RoAir, Yrreb surprisingly re-opened the airline under a new name on the 19th of November, 2014. The original group could not be retrieved, so a new one was opened. Prior to the reopening, Yrreb announced that sister airline Supersonique Airlines (SST) will be merging into RoAir International Airlines, providing the airline a Concorde fleet. Fleet RoAir's entire fleet is/are manufactured by Yrreb. The fleet consists of the following: Buildings Destinations *Eastfield *Victeura (Linate) * Arga * Lunaris * Helia (Keflavik) * Westfield Reg Airport (ceased 2013) *Rosetta Intl Airport (ceased 2012) (hub) *Greenwood Intl Airport (ceased 2011) *Keflavik Intl Airport (ceased 2014) (hub) *Heartland Regional Airport (ceased 2014) *Mayford Regional Airport (ceased 2014) *Lecton Municipal Airport (ceased 2012) Trivia *RoAir was the first airline to develop and use mesh planes. *RoAir is one of the oldest airlines operating. * RoAir is often considered to be the flag carrier of ROBLOX.